


Firework

by kuwdora



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: baby you're a firework





	Firework

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleheaven70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleheaven70/gifts).



embed doesn't work, streaming is here--> [Firework](https://vid.me/i5sH)

hope you like, littleheaven!


End file.
